


i walked with you, once upon a dream

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: toni's dreams are haunted by a vision of red, but what's really going on?
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	i walked with you, once upon a dream

all of toni's dreams began with red.

she dreamed of luscious fields of red flowers as she danced along barefoot on the grass. she always wore the same thing, blue jeans, and a red satin shirt made from the finest silk which was a far cry from her regular style but the red comforted her. toni didn't think that she was a red kind of girl, but one day it was all she thought about and then it crept into her dreams and stayed there, like a curse or a spell that she was bewitched under. 

toni didn't mind it though, she always woke up feeling refreshed and warm and cozy, and the nightmares that she used to have never came back. the red was her protector, and she would gladly accept the protection it gave.

toni moved to riverdale just a year ago, which was her hometown. she was living in new york city before, and the bustle and hustle of the streets could not appeal less to her. she felt it in her soul one day, that riverdale was where she needed to be and as she drove past the 'welcome to riverdale sign', she knew she made the right decision. 

toni didn't know if any of her family was still there, and she didn't have many friends, only a couple in new york, so she knew she had to start over but looked at it as a fresh start. for some reason she just never got along well with people and always felt that something was missing, like a chunk of her soul had been ripped out.

it was easy to find an affordable house. riverdale was a small town, and toni wasn't picky when it came to style, or how much furniture it had. her bank account was loaded, new york had done her well and the quaint yellow house on the northside called her name. even though she grew up on the south side, she felt a longing to stay on the other side of the tracks, as if it was calling her there.

and so it began. toni knew she had made the right decision, but still felt that loneliness in her heart.

-

visions of red flashed in her eyelids, she could feel herself getting pulled. the sound of laughter caused her to open her eyes in her dream. there was a girl in front of her, the most extravagant, beautiful girl she had ever seen. she had red hair that looked like flames as she ran playfully tugging toni with her. eyes the darkest of brown, with nothing but warmth radiating in them, porcelain skin so delicate and soft-looking she had the urge to brush her fingers across it. last but not least, her lips were luscious and tempting, and toni didn't know what she did to deserve this magnificent vision in front of her, even in a dream.

"toni, come on!" her voice sounded light and musical.

"where are we going?" toni couldn't help but respond back, entranced.

"the flowers toni, dance with me", and the enchantress pulled toni in close that she could count every eyelash on her face. they began to twirl aimlessly, laughing and smiling. they danced until toni felt exhaustion seep into her bones.

"i don't want to leave you," toni pouted.

"i'll always be right here," cheryl smiled and placed her hand on toni's heart, "always."

"i'm tired, i'm going to bed," toni said and laid down on the bed of red flowers with a smile on her face.

"no not yet, wake up toni,"

"toni, please! wake up!"

.

the alarm blared out unforgivingly as toni rolled over and groaned. forcing herself to get out of bed, she walked over to her small closet and pulled out a robe to try to avoid the freezing air. rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, toni grabbed her phone and checked it. no messages. it seems as if she's have to make friends. for some reason, she wasn't able to find a real connection with anyone. it was almost as if every time she began to even try to have a real friend, not just an acquaintance, they could never fill the hole in her heart.

her thoughts drifted to the beautiful red-head in her dreams, and wished that she was real. not wanting to forget the image of her, toni's mind begin to race. she would paint her, and at least try to capture the elegance and beauty that she had seen. thinking of a place to paint that would spark her inspiration, an image of a park came to her mind. something called out to her, telling her to go, so the idea continued to seem like the perfect plan. it would not only give her something to do today, but maybe she'd make a friend while she was out. 

grabbing her canvas and paint set, toni carried her supplies to her car and put them in the trunk. as she started the car a smile came to her face, for the first time in a while, she felt like was doing something right and that she was where she belonged.

-

toni ended up setting her canvas up in the middle of the lush green grass that covered the park. she searched her brain for the image of the red-head who looked at her like she owned the stars, and began to paint the details to the best of her ability. red flowers were in the background filling up the empty space, and the girl's beautiful features took up the space in toni's heart.

"toni?" a melodic voice interrupted her train of thoughts, as she turned around to see who was calling her and toni couldn't believe her eyes.

the girl walking over to her was the girl from her dreams. confused, scared, and a little embarrassed, toni rapidly threw a sheet over her painting.

"toni? is it really you?" the girl was closer now, in arms-reach distance, and toni's mind was flurrying with what to say.

"i.. you know who i am?" toni's brow furrowed as the girl reached out to her, grabbing both of her eyes and toni took a hesitant step back. she then noticed that she had tears in her eyes, beginning to spill down her perfect cheeks.

"hey, it's okay," toni comforted her, confused but her heart broke seeing the beautiful girl cry in front of her.

"you still don't remember me, baby, it's me, it's me cheryl," cheryl's voice came out in breathy sobs as she kept taking toni in, in disbelief at the sight in front of her. 

a thought crossed toni's mind, "was i in your dreams too?"   
that sure would be a crazy coincidence.

a broken wail came out of cheryl's mouth as she pulled toni into a tight hug, squeezing as if she's never let her go. 

"of course you've been in my dreams, toni. i am.. was.. your girlfriend", and toni took a step back as vivid images began to spill through her brain.

-

"toni? toni, no. please, no. someone please help her?" cheryl screamed at the top of her lungs as she took in the scene in front of her. 

toni's body was sprawled across the pavement in a painful position as a pool of blood began to slowly seep from her head. she was groaning in pain helplessly and cheryl's world began to turn upside down. she ran over to toni and cradled her in her arms. her motorcycle laid next to her, completely thrashed. 

cheryl and toni had been clubbing in new york with some friends, veronica had paid for them to go together as a graduation present. the night was going amazing until toni had received a call from her grandfather. he was locked out of his house. toni knew cheryl was having fun and decided to just let her enjoy the rest of the night as she dealt with him.

"i can take her home," kevin said gently, and that was it. everything was set. 

she kissed cheryl lightly, caressed her face, "love you, pretty girl. see you at home."

without thinking, toni ran out of the club as it poured rain, hopped onto her motorcycle and took off. as she began to drive recklessly, a car hadn't seen her in the hazy conditions, and crashed into her. toni's body flung off the motorcycle, and the last thing she remembered was cheryl screaming for help. she wanted to comfort her, to tell her she was okay, but for some reason she couldn't speak, the words wouldn't come out and then it was lights out.

-

"cheryl, baby, i'm so sorry," toni gasped and held on tight to cheryl's shaking body.

"i thought you'd never remember me ma cherie," cheryl pulled back from toni and stared at her face, trying to memorize every detail in case it was a dream.

"remember you?"

-

cheryl sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair in the waiting room, trying to hold in her tears as kevin let her use his shoulder as a headrest. he rubbed her back in comfort, but it was no use. nothing would ever comfort her until she found out that the love of her life was okay.

"for toni topaz?" a nurse walked up to them with an unreadable expression on her face.

"i'm her girlfriend, is she okay?" cheryl felt a pain she had never felt before from the idea of losing toni, but it was okay she knew toni was strong, they could get through this.

"come with me," the nurse said and directed her into a hallway that had a bit of privacy, looking remorseful.

"there's no easy to way to say this, miss topaz is in a coma, and because her initial impact on the ground was head first, when she wakes up she might have amnesia," and cheryl froze. her heart shattering into a million pieces.

"she won't, she won't remember who i was?" cheryl stuttered out, the room beginning to spin and the need to vomit rose in her throat.

"there's a chance that she might, cheryl. hold onto hope."

-

"i waited toni, i waited everyday for you to wake up," cheryl whispered sadly as she held toni in her arms. they were now sitting on the grass, as toni processed all of this information, trying to recall every moment and emotion she'd felt.

"but i woke up, and i didn't remember," toni put the pieces together and wiped the tears off of cheryl that were beginning to fall.

-

"i am your girlfriend toni! toni, please," but the girl in front of her wasn't her toni. it was a stranger, a stranger who had ordered cheryl out of the room.

"i need time, cheryl", toni stated, her mind blank, her tone void of emotion.

cheryl's screams had turned hysterical, as kevin dragged her to her car. 

"we'll come back tomorrow cheryl, its okay. she'll remember you, she has to."

-

"did you come back?" toni asked, as she caressed cheryl's back, who now wouldn't even look at her as the memories hit her like a tidal wave.

"everyday i came back, you kept forgetting and every time i'd get my hopes up and think that you'd remember me. it was the toughest time of my life, your amnesia was tragic ,toni, you were always doped up on meds and they had to do everything to keep you alive. the doctors told me that i should move on, and maybe one day the stars would align," cheryl looked up at toni and put her face in the palm of her hands.

"i never moved on, i couldn't, but i did set you free. you claimed that new york was your home, so the day you were let go, i knew what i had to do. i bought you an apartment in new york, and told the doctors once you could be on your own to tell you that it was yours. i gave the bank a check in your name, i had to know that you were out there, and you were happy. even if it was without me," cheryl's voice broke at the end as a new wave of tears welled up in her eyes.

"you did all of that for me?" toni looked up at her in wonder. cheryl had given up everything for her, she even gave up herself, turning into a ghost of who she used to be.

cheryl shook her head in disbelief, and couldn't resist pulling in toni for a kiss. as their lips touched, the familiarity of the act kicked in as she brought the kiss to a more passionate level. toni broke it off, panting and staring at cheryl with love in her eyes.

"i love you," toni's face fell at cheryl's reaction.

"you can't love me, you don't know me," cheryl whimpered as toni shook her head 'no' rapidly in response.

"i know that you like your coffee with two sugars and way too much creamer, i know that you claim to hate the bachelor but you really love it. i know that you stole my heart from the first time i saw you, and even when i couldn't remember you, babe, you were in my dreams. you were my warmth, my comfort, and i'm so sorry i couldn't be that for you," toni cried heavily as remorse shot through her like a bullet.

"also this seems creepy now," toni laughed through her tears and nervously tore the sheet off as cheryl gasped in awe, "but uh, yeah."

"you painted me, without remembering me?" cheryl asked as a warmth filled her heart that she hadn't felt in a long time.

toni took a deep breath and began to plead her point.

"cheryl, i knew to come back to riverdale. my heart knew where to find you. i may not remember every single memory we've ever had, but please, baby, i know we can make new ones."

"okay," cheryl smiled through her tears, as the reality hit her, that toni was finally home.

"okay," toni repeated as she stood up, and pulled cheryl up with her, giggling happily.

"what are you doing?" cheryl laughed as toni put her hands around her waist.

"dance with me through the flowers, cher."

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> okay i wrote this in an hour in the jacuzzi. LMFAO comment pls and like or else. bye.


End file.
